Jay
by KaibaGirl007
Summary: Set eight years after the end of the anime. The result of a Kaiba, Mai, Joey love triangle type-thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**  
**I do not own any rights to Yugioh!  
This story is based on the dub version  
It is set eight years after the end of the anime. **

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

******Chapter 1**

Kaiba sat behind the desk in his office as he listened to his brother chat away via the video link on his laptop. It had been almost a year since Mokuba had set off with his friends as they travelled around the world together, and where now currently in England.

"And the guards didn't even move a muscle!" Mokuba broke out into a fit of laughter as he told his brother about the prank that he and his friends had played on the guards outside Buckingham Palace.

Un-amused, but glad to hear and see his brother, Kaiba forced a weak smile onto his face. "So, little bro, what's next?" A genuine smile appeared on his face then after addressing Mokuba as his little bro. Even though Mokuba was nearing twenty, to Kaiba he would always be his little baby brother.

"Erm…" Mokuba reached into his back pocket and produced a small black diary which he opened and began to scan through the pages. "Back through to France and then on to Spain before heading back home." He closed the small book and smiled. "I should be with you in just over a month's time."

"It'll be great to see you again." Kaiba told Mokuba. "A year is a really long time to be away travelling." For a moment he was silent before he finally confessed: "I miss you Mokie."

"Me too." Mokuba smiled but was distracted by his friend's call from across the room. "Sorry Seto, but I have to go, we'll talk later." The screen turned blank and Kaiba was left staring at his laptop where his brother's image had once been.

Kaiba sighed. He really missed his brother. The one person that he felt close to, who stuck by him and loved him no matter what he did. Typing away on the keyboard of his laptop, he brought up his organiser and checked to see what there was that had to be done.

Surprisingly there wasn't anything to do for the next couple of days since his meetings had been cancelled as one of Kaiba Corp's partners had dropped out of their deal. To Kaiba it was no loss as there were always more deals just around the corner with companies practically fighting amongst themselves to be the next accepted to work with his company. But for now he had some time just to himself.

He closed the laptop and searched his desk to find a letter addressed to himself from Yugi. He could tell this by just looking at the little smiley face that dotted the _'i'_ in his name. Normally he wouldn't have bothered to open it but since he had nothing else to do he tore it open and read the message inside.

After quickly reading the letter he placed it back into the envelope. When would Yugi learn that he wasn't interested in attending any Duel Monster promotions that he was holding at his Game store? He reached down and opened the bottom draw of his desk where things often disappeared to and were never seen again. He was planning on putting Yugi's invitation in there but couldn't as the draw almost exploded from all of the things that were already crammed in there.

After staring at the draw as though hoping it would empty itself, Kaiba removed it from its runners and tipped the contents onto his desk to sort through. He figured that he wasn't busy and had nothing else better to do anyway. He found a lot of unopened letter's with smiley faces on that he put to one side to be shredded. There was a purple/blue coloured handhold games-console which he could remember confiscating from Mokuba one time. He put the now three models out of date console to one side to reunite with its owner.

Next he felt something sticky attach to his hand, and groaned as he realised that some sweets, also once belonging to Mokuba, had turned all gooey and covered a lot of the paperwork that was in there. On the brighter side it made things easier for him as now he just picked up one clump and dropped it straight into the bin. As he wiped his hand clean he noticed an old photo taken from during his battle city tournament. Even though it was a time that he would have liked to have forgotten, it was one of the few pictures that had ever been taken of him with Yugi, and although he would never admit it to anyone, he saw Yugi as a friend as well as a rival. He placed it back into the draw.

Returning his attention back to the pile on his desk, Kaiba picked up a really hideous looking Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The dragon nodded its head backwards and forwards and Kaiba pulled a face in disgust. Only Yugi or Mokuba could have bought him that and even though he was willing to part with it, he couldn't bring himself to throw away anything Blue-Eyes related, no matter how awful it was. Still nodding away the dragon found itself joining the photo in the draw.

He picked up another letter, but the handwriting wasn't that of Yugi or Mokuba. Curiously he opened it. He laughed to himself as he threw it down onto his desk. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about it and the other half a dozen letters by the same person. Mai Valentine.

It had been almost seven years since the night that it happened. There had been a big celebrations party held for one of his duelling tournaments were after drowning their sorrows of not winning the tournament he and Mai had gotten to know each other a little closer then what anyone would have ever expected. He knew that the only reason he had ever slept with Mai was because of the amount champagne that he had drank, but in the weeks and months that past she continued to phone and write to him asking to see him again. As tempting as it was to respond to her messages and start a relationship with her just too annoy Joey, he clearly had no interest in her. If only she would see that.

After thinking back he slowly began to change his mind. Mai had been the only woman he had ever been with, even if it was only for one drunken night. And it was clear from the way that she kept bothering him about it afterwards that she was interested in him. "Yeah right!" he said to himself as he tossed the paper away from him. "It's just the money she wanted." Or was it something else? What if she really did want him for who he was? He'd have let that slip by him if it was so. Did he even care? Yes.

Kaiba got up from his chair and began to pace his office. Why was he letting himself get so wound up by some old letters and a drunken memory? "Because you don't want to end up alone." He told himself through gritted teeth.

He had never thought about ever being alone as it was always him and Mokuba. But now Mokuba was grown up and had his own life to live, and it was only during the time his brother had been away that he realised just how alone he was. He knew that he only had himself to blame for isolating himself from others and ignoring offers of friendship time after time. He was doomed to be alone for the rest of his life. Or was he?

He envisioned scenes from movies that he had been made to watch by his brother were after realising their feelings for each other; two lovers finally got it together and admitted those feelings. He didn't have those feelings for her, he was just lonely, but still he picked up the letter which also contained Mai's address and wondered if she would still have him. People don't change that much right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kaiba stared at the paper as he sat outside the address that was written on it. This was the second address that he was about to try as the one that had been on Mai's letter turned out to be her old address. Luckily the old man living in her former apartment still had her forwarding details and passed them on to him. He stared up towards the house with a long pathway leading to it and wondered if all this effort was really worth it.

Taking a deep breath, he got out of his car and approached the house were he rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. The door was opened by Mai who was surprised by Kaiba standing there. "Hello Mai." He smiled and said as politely as he could.

"Where did you get this address!" Mai hissed before she turned her attention to her right shoulder which was just out of Kaiba's vision.

"The old man in your old apartment gave it to me." Kaiba told her and continued to talk otherwise he knew that what he had to say was likely to stay unsaid otherwise. "I was hoping that we could catch up on old times…" he trailed off as Mai's shoulder came into view where he saw a tiny baby learned over as Mai patted its back. "…but I guess that you've moved on with your life."

"That's what people do." Mai said still patting her daughter's back which brought up some of her last feed. "Nobody stays the same forever."

"Whatever." Kaiba mumbled under his breath as a young boy appeared next to Mai and tugged at her arm.

"Mommy, Nathan's not playing fair." The boy complained.

"Of course he isn't sweetie." Mai spoke softly to her son. "He's too young to understand the game's rules."

The boy noticed Kaiba and smiled up at him with big blue eyes. "Hello mister." He said happily.

"Hello." Kaiba forced a smile back. Now after seeing that Mai hadn't thought anymore about him after all, he felt really uncomfortable about being there.

"Inside now." Mai urged the boy back away into the house. "Mommy has to speak to an old friend."

"But I wanna go to the park!" the boy moaned and refused to go away.

"Later sweetie, mommy's busy right now." Mai tried to push him back again.

Kaiba watched as the mother and son argued with each other and thoughts began to enter his mind. The boy seemed to be around six years old and he had the same eyes as himself. Could it be possible that the boy was the result of their one time together? Surely not, but upon doing the maths Kaiba figured that it could be true and would even explain as to why Mai had kept trying to contact him. "Is he?" was all that he could manage to say as he fought back the urge to laugh hysterically.

An almost horrified look appeared on Mai's face as there came a loud crash from within the house. "Nathaniel!" She shouted back to her other son. Turning back to Kaiba she said: "I'll be back in a moment." Before she quickly disappeared pulling the door to behind her.

"He's always causing trouble." The boy sighed as he slowly pushed the door back open.

Kaiba stared at the boy in disbelief. The look that he had seen on Mai's face did indicate that this boy was indeed his son. For a moment he was angry with himself for ignoring the messages that Mai had left him all those years back. Thanks to himself he had missed out on one of the things that he would have loved to do most, raise his own children.

No, it wasn't his fault he told himself. Mai still had the past six years to inform him of this and she hadn't. His anger turned towards Mai and he thought about snatching the boy away from her. "Your mother seems quite busy with your brother and sister, so how about I take you to the park?" Kaiba suggested to the boy.

"Really!" the boy replied excitedly.

"Yes, just take my hand." He held his large hand out for the boy to grab hold of which after a slight hesitation he did. Snatching his son looked like it would be a lot easier that what he had thought.

Together they walked hand in hand back down the path to his car. They were almost at the end of the path when Mai's panicking voice could be heard calling out for her son, Jay. Kaiba looked back over his shoulder before he quickened his pace, and then without warning something hit him that sent him falling backwards.

"Get your hands off my son!" he heard a threatening voice and looked up to see Joey stood over him.

"Daddy, this mister is a friend of mommy's and he was just going to take me to the park." Jay tried to explain to his father who seemed really mad.

"Jay!" Mai came running down the path carrying both her other children. "Come here sweetie." Obeying his mother Jay returned to her side.

"Take them back inside." Joey told Mai as he still held eye contact with Kaiba. "I have a few things that I want to say to our _old friend_."

Mai turned Jay to the direction of the house and started to follow him back there. She stopped and turned back to the two men. "Please don't do anything stupid." She pleaded with Joey who nodded to assure her that all would be okay.

Once Mai and the children were out of sight Joey turned back to Kaiba who had made it back onto his feet. "Why are you here?"

"Just thought I'd swing by." Kaiba brushed himself down. "Catch up on old times since I haven't seen her in all these years. And now knowing that I have a son, I just have to take him to where he truly belongs."

"He may be _your_ blood, but he's _my_ son." Joey told Kaiba the way it was. "You had your chance to be part of his life but clearly weren't interested so now he'll _never_ be _your_ son."

Kaiba thought back the anger that was building up inside him and just acted surprised at the fact that Joey had known the boy he had been raising wasn't his own. "I'm quite surprised that she told you about_ us_." He knew that what he would say next would really get to Joey. "I would have thought that it would have remained a secret, but then again with a hoar like her, it's only natural that she'd want to brag about seducing someone like me."

"That's my wife you're insulting!" Joey roared as he punched Kaiba who was sent stumbling backwards.

"She's only your wife because nobody else wanted her." Kaiba felt himself hit by Joey again and this time ended up on the floor supporting himself with one knee knelt on the ground. "You two losers are just right for each other."

Joey took a deep breath knowing that Kaiba was trying to wind him up, and he did promise Mai that he wouldn't do anything stupid. Did punching Kaiba a couple of times count as stupid? Maybe he had better not mention that to her. He looked down at Kaiba. "The only loser that I can see is kneeling right before me."

Kaiba growled at the insult but remained were he was as Joey continued. "You may have your company and all of your money, but I have something far better than you. I have a family. A wife and three kids who rely on me and give me all the love that I could ever need." He crouched down so that he was level with Kaiba. "That's the kind of happiness which you can't buy and makes life worth living. That's the kind of happiness which you'll never experience."

Joey got back to his feet and turned away from Kaiba and towards his home. "Now get out of my sight before I do, do something stupid."

Kaiba glared as Joey moved away and pushed himself up. "I'll show you just what happiness _my_ money can buy." The fight for his son wasn't over that easily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ow, ow, ow!" Joey whimpered as Mai's long fingernails dug deep into his hand.

They had been out enjoying a friendly meal together when Mai suddenly cried out in pain and announced at that point that she was pregnant. An ambulance was called to rush her to the hospital as she was heavily in labour. Now there she was in the final stages and Joey never left her side during the whole time. Partly because her nails were almost anchored through his hand, but mainly because he never left a friend alone in times of need. Even if he was having a hard time dealing with what was going on.

"Almost there, just a few more pushes." The midwife told Mai as she struggled to force out the baby's head.

Joey turned in response to the midwife talking and saw a sight which he wished he hadn't. "Holy crap, there's the head!" then he felt Mai dig her nails into his hand even deeper as she pushed one last time. "Ow, ow, ow!" he whimpered again.

A moment later there was the sound of a baby crying. "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy." The midwife told her.

"Did you hear that?" Joey said almost crying as he rubbed his now-free-from-Mai's-grasp hand. In disbelief he added; "You're a mother now." He couldn't tell if Mai was laughing or crying. Probably just tears of happiness he told himself.

"Sir, we offer all the fathers the chance to cut the umbilical cord." Another midwife said as she held out a pair of huge scary looking scissors towards Joey.

"I'm not the father." Joey said sheepishly. "Just a friend."

"Oh." Gasped the midwife. "I see." She turned away and cut the cord herself.

"I'm just gonna go get some air while you clean up." Joey spoke half to Mai and half to the midwives. "I'll be back shortly."

He raced outside and leaned against the wall almost banging his head as he rested it back and closed his eyes. He couldn't understand why Mai hadn't told him that she was pregnant. Although now that he thought about it, he should have realised sooner as her dress sense had changed drastically over the months as she went from her usual style to the big baggy look. He hadn't wanted to comment about the change as he knew just how dangerous it was for a man to talk about women's fashion and still be alive at the end of the conversation.

Glancing at his watch he decided to venture back inside the hospital and find out which ward that Mai and the baby had been moved to. He wasn't sure just what he was going to say when he saw her again.

It didn't take Joey long to find where they had been moved to. He poked his head around the curtain that ran around Mai's area of the ward. "How ya feeling?" he asked her.

"I've just given birth to a baby so how do you think I feel?" Mai replied rather coldly.

"Sorry I asked." Joey rolled his eyes and then looked at the baby who slept peacefully in the small raised crib at the bottom of Mai's bed. His heart melted at the sight. "Can I hold him?" he asked.

"If you really want to." Mai snapped back.

Carefully Joey placed his hands under the tiny baby and lifted him into his arms. "Have you thought of a name for him?"

"Not yet." Mai huffed.

There was silence for a moment as Joey didn't know what else to say or do. He looked at Mai who was doing her best not to look at him or the baby. "Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? I thought that we could tell each other anything." He paused for a moment. "I can handle the fact that you're with someone else."

"There is nobody else." Mai said as she quickly glanced at him before turning away again.

"These things don't make themselves!" Joey exclaimed a little too harshly as he nodded downwards to the sleeping baby.

Meeting Joey's glare and knowing that he wouldn't stop pestering her until he had been given an explanation Mai told him the truth. "It was a stupid drunken one-night stand. Neither of us knew or wanted this to happen." She turned away once she had finished, not wanting to see the look on her friend's face.

Joey felt like an idiot. If there had been anybody else in her life then Mai wouldn't have been spending as much of her time with him instead of her lover. Awkwardly he asked; "Have you tried to contact the father?"

"I tried." Mai said still looking away with tears in her eyes. "I lost track of all the calls and letters I sent him that he never responded to, so I think it's very clear that he doesn't want to be involved."

Seeing just how upset she was Joey tried to cheer Mai up by saying; "Scum like that don't deserve to be fathers away. You're both better off without him."

Mai turned back to Joey and saw him making cooing noises to the baby still in his arms. She felt a lump in her throat. "I'm not keeping the baby." She quickly turned away as Joey looked at her. "He's due to be put up for adoption any minute now. I'm just waiting for him to be collected."

"But why!" Joey cried not believing that Mai would do something like this. "Look at him!" He forced the baby into her vision.

"Please don't." Mai cried as she turned the other way with tears rolling down her face. "The less contact I have with him then the easier it will be for me to let him go."

"So you do want to keep the baby?" Joey asked seeing the tears on Mai's face. She nodded. "Then what's stopping you?"

"I can't raise a child on my own." She said still not facing him and more tears flowing down her cheeks. "I know that many people do manage on their own but … I just want him to have a better life than what I can give him." Mai was now crying freely.

Joey didn't know what to do. He hated to see any of his friends upset or hurt. He looked down at the baby. "Then let me be there for you both."

"It won't work." Mai said as she wiped the tears from her eyes and faced Joey.

"Why won't it?" he asked. "You're one of my best friends, but I feel for you more than that. I know that there's the age difference between us but it doesn't matter to me." He looked her straight in the eye and could feel his own swelling up. "I love you Mai, and I can't think of a better way to spend the rest of my life than what I could with you."

"I feel the same way." Mai admitted "But it won't work because…" she paused and took a deep breath. She knew that what she would say next would hurt Joey. "… the baby's father is Kaiba."

Joey shook his head not wanting to believe what he had heard. He couldn't ever imagine the two of them together; he didn't want to imagine what happened between them. Closing his eyes he turned his head away and hung it to one side as he fought back the tears that were likely to fall otherwise. He was also angry, but not with Mai only with Kaiba.

He opened his eyes and saw the sleeping face of the baby he held. _Kaiba's_ baby, he told himself. He stared hard expecting to feel hatred towards the baby, but felt nothing but love as he could see the resemblance of Mai upon the tiny face. No matter how much he hated Kaiba, the baby had nothing to do with the rift between them, just like it hadn't asked to be born.

"Nothing's changed." He told Mai as he met her gaze. "I will love and raise him as my own." He looked deeper into her eyes than what he had ever done before. "I'm serious about this whole thing."

Lost for words, Mai struggled to get her reply out before the curtains opened and the midwife stood there with the woman from the adoption services. "I have some papers here that need signing and then we can take the baby off your hands."

"I've-changed-my-mind!" Mai blurted out in the long word. She stared at the adoption woman and spoke firmly. "I'm keeping my son."

The woman let out one long annoyed sigh at having her time wasted. "At least you decided before the papers were signed." Was all she said before she turned and left mumbling about time-wasters. Mai watched her leave and then saw the happiness that covered Joey's face.

"Well I still have some paperwork that needs to be filled in." The midwife said as she reached for her clipboard and pen. "What's going to be the name given to baby-Valentine?"

Mai shook her head. "Not Valentine. Wheeler." She looked and saw Joey as his eyes watered and danced with joy. "Joseph Wheeler." She told the midwife.

"Did you hear that?" Joey said in a silly voice as he spoke to his son. "You're named after me, your daddy."

"I thought that you weren't the father?" the midwife asked confused after Joey had told her earlier that he wasn't the father.

"There's been a change of plan." Mai said happily as Joey approached her and handed over the sleeping baby.

"I see." Smiled the midwife as she watched the happy family before her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It hadn't taken Kaiba long to put his plan into motion as just a couple of weeks later he sat in a courtroom whilst a judge decided over the custody of Jay. He glanced over to where Joey and Mai sat as they all waited for the judge to return with his verdict. The couple looked confident that the verdict would be in their favour and Kaiba knew that they were right in their minds to do so as he had nothing in his favour of gaining custody apart from his wealth and the fact that he was the blood father. That was why he had made sure that the judge was offered a huge bribe so that he would be victorious as he knew that any law and system could be bought; if the price was right.

The judge re-entered the room and stood at his bench as he announced his verdict. "After an hour of re-examining all of the evidence provided, I have reached a final decision on who should have custody over the child, Joseph Wheeler." He scanned the benches where the two parties where sat. "It has been decided, for the best interest of the child, that custody is awarded to … Mr Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba couldn't help himself from stopping a smug smile appear on his face after beating Joey once again. Nobody would ever get the better of him. He would always get what he wanted.

"I demand an appeal!" Joey roared after the shock had settled in.

"In this type of trial the judge's decision is final." The court clerk spoke up. "There will be no appeal."

"Well if you think that I'm gonna let you take away my son just because some guy wearing a wig thinks that he'll be better off with some stuck-up billionaire, then you're mistaken!" Joey's anger was playing off from his upset, but arguing against the system wasn't wise.

"You're making things worse." Mai told him as she tried to pull him back.

"Things can't get any worse!" Joey snapped as he pulled his arm free from her grasp. He turned to face Kaiba who was about to leave the room. "I hope that you're pleased with yourself. You've just used an innocent child to get back at me. What kind of a man does that make you? Well, I'll tell ya, it makes you a …."

"Joseph!" Mai cried over the abusive words that flowed from Joey's mouth.

Joey turned to see his wife staring at him as her eyes bulged with tears and her lip trembled. They knew that there would be nothing else that they could do to stop their first born taken away from them; both now needing each other to help them stay strong. Unable to hold back the pain and heartache any longer Mai broke down as she fell into her husband's arms.

As Kaiba left the room he could hear the cries behind him. He felt please with himself and the smiled on his face broadened as he heard Joey's sobs mix with Mai's. In his mind they both got what they deserved.

As he approached the room where Jay was being kept Kaiba straightened his face before he entered through the large doors. He saw the sandy -colour haired boy looking down at his legs as he swung them backwards and forwards underneath the chair he sat on. Kaiba cleared his throat and Jay looked up at him. "Hi."

"Hello mister!" Jay smiled happily. "I remember you. You're my mommy's friend."

"Yeah, something like that." Kaiba said quietly as he closed the door behind him.

"Do you know where my mommy and daddy are?" the young boy asked innocently. "They've been gone a long time now."

"Didn't they explain to you what is going on?" Kaiba asked in surprise as he crouched down in front of Jay.

"They said that everything was going to be alright, and that I should stay happy." Replied Jay as he thought hard about what had been said to him.

_Great!_ Thought Kaiba sarcastically as he thought how was best to explain the situation to a young child. "Everything is alright now, and yes, you should be happy as you're going to come and live with me."

Puzzled Jay asked; "What about mommy and daddy?"

Kaiba thought for a moment. Telling Jay the truth would just complicate things even more, but he had a better idea that was sure to make his son forget all about the Wheelers. He sighed sadly and stared at Jay. "They don't want you. That's why they brought you here to me."

"Don't they love me anymore?" Jay croaked as tears started to form in his eyes.

As his eyes became bigger with his sadness, Kaiba was surprised at just how much Jay reminded him of Mokuba when he was upset. He had never liked to see his brother cry and didn't want to make his son cry either but he had to, just this once. Looking straight into the watery blue eyes he simply said; "No."

Jay began to cry uncontrollably at being told that his parents no longer loved him. His face reddened and soon his throat hurt so much that he began to cough which sent tears and mucus from his running nose flying all over the place.

After producing a tissue from his inside suit pocket, Kaiba handed it to Jay who accepted it, wiped his eyes and then blew his nose. Then Kaiba saw another expression appear on Jay's face which Mokuba also used to make. A pled for comfort to help ease the distress. Slowly Kaiba raised his open arms and embraced his son who had gotten down from the chair.

With his head now resting on Kaiba's shoulder, Jay began to cry again.

"Everything will be okay." Kaiba assured the heartbroken boy, with a sly, satisfied smile upon his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Not a word had been spoken between father and son as they rode in the limo approaching the Kaiba mansion. Jay hadn't seen his parents since before the beginning of the trial and had no belongings of his own with him as he entered his new home. Kaiba hoped that buying everything new for Jay would help him accept his fresh start and also cheer him up.

"Welcome to your new home." Kaiba said as Jay stared blankly out of the window. "From now on if you ever want anything, all you have to do is ask." There was still no response so he attempted to carry on the conversation and twist it to what was on his mind. "For example, if you wanted to change your name from Joseph to something else then you may do so."

"My name is Jay." Said the boy in a quiet voice.

"I know." Kaiba nodded. "But on your birth certificate it says Joseph." The fact that his son had the same name as Wheeler made him sick. "I know that lots of kids would love to be able to change their names."

"My mommy gave me my name." Jay replied still looking out the window.

Kaiba didn't say anymore about Jay's first name as the boy had touched a sensitive subject through no fault of his own. He himself would have hated it if Gozaburo had tried to take away his first name. It was one of the two things that he had left to remind him of his mother, Mokuba being the other.

"Your last name will be changed from Wheeler to Kaiba since I'm your father now." Kaiba stated knowing that at least he could change his son's surname without the boy's say so.

"You will never replace my daddy." Jay said sadly as he thought about his parents.

It felt like a knife had just been stabbed into Kaiba's heart as he heard his son compare him to Joey. Anger emerged from his pain but he held it back. "Well surely there must be some kind of new toy that you'd like." There was no reply.

The limo stopped and the two of them got out and made their way to the front door. The door opened before they had even reached it as Kaiba's maid stood there holding it open. From behind her somebody jumped out and yelled; "Surprise!"

"Mokie!" Kaiba exclaimed at seeing his brother. "You're back early."

"So who's this?" Mokuba asked staring down at Jay who he had just noticed.

"This is Jay." Kaiba introduced the boy. "He'll be living with us from now on."

"Hello Jay." Mokuba waved but got no reaction from the boy whatsoever.

"He's had a long hard day." Explained Kaiba before he crouched down to Jay's level. "I want you to go with this lady and she'll take you to your new room. I'll be along shortly."

The maid held out her hand and led Jay up the extravagant stairway and to his room.

Kaiba closed the front door and began to make his way into the kitchen followed by Mokuba who asked; "What made you finally decide to adopt?"

"He's not adopted, he's my son." Kaiba said as he placed two glass tumblers onto the counter. He saw the blank expression on his brother's face. "That makes him your nephew."

"Yeah right, pull the other one." Mokuba exploded into laughter. "You haven't had any kind of relationship with a woman to result in having a child." An evil smile began to creep onto his face. "And now that I think about it, you haven't had any kind of relationship with a guy either, which would lead me to think that you were asexual if I didn't already know that you are extremely unsociable." He stopped and the smiled disappeared from his face as he saw the angry look burning on his brother's face. "Okay I get the hint, I'll shut up now."

Kaiba opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of mineral water which he opened and poured it into the two tumblers. "It's a long story that I don't wish to retell, but the bottom line is that the mother no longer wants him and contacted me to take him." He picked up on of the waters and gulped it back.

"So I really am an uncle!" Mokuba said in amazement. "But why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I only found out about him myself a few weeks ago." He picked up the other tumbler which was meant for Jay and began to make his way back to the stairway. "I've only just gotten all of the legal stuff finalised today as well." He decided that Mokuba didn't need to know all of the details.

"This is going to be so cool!" Mokuba shouted with joy and began to race up the stairs to re-meet his nephew.

Over the next couple of months Kaiba spent as much time as possible with Jay. When he wasn't able too be with him, on numerous occasions, Kaiba made sure that he showered his son with gifts; a mistake which lots of parents make to try and buy their child's affection. Although the two of them got along well with each other, Jay still addressed Kaiba as mister, and not father or dad as Kaiba had hoped. But he knew better than to force children to do something they didn't want or weren't ready to do. Eventually Jay would come around in his own time. And knowing that the Wheelers would probably try to take their child back, Kaiba had hired a bunch of lackeys to keep them, and their friends, at bay.

One evening Jay was happily sat in his room as he waited for Kaiba to return home from work. Kaiba Corp was extremely busy at the moment with preparing to launch a new type of technology which would change the way that games were made and played, that Kaiba hadn't been home early for almost a fortnight.

Mokuba approached the open door to Jay's room and knocked gently to get the boy's attention. It was left to him to tell Jay that Kaiba wouldn't be home until late, again.

"Hi, uncle Mokie." Jay said with a smile before he realised that bad news was about to be delivered. His smile vanished. "He's working late again isn't he?"

Mokuba nodded. "I'm sorry." He watched the disappointed boy as he sighed and continued to carry on with some drawings that he had been doing at his desk. He entered the room and made his way over to Jay, passing by mountains of new toys, many of which had not been played with.

"This is for you." Jay turned around and handed Mokuba a drawing of the two of them playing football. At the top it said _'Me and uncle Mokie'_.

"Thank you. It's really good." Mokuba smiled in return. He glanced over to the other pictures that Jay had drawn which where sprawled out over his desktop. There was a picture titled _'Me and mister Kaiba' _Which Mokuba could make out his brother pushing Jay on a park swing Jay sat colouring a picture of three people which didn't yet have a title. "Who's that a picture of?"

"That's me." Jay pointed out to the biggest person. "That's my little brother, Nathan, and my baby sister, Aurora."

"You have a brother and sister?" Mokuba asked in surprise.

Jay nodded. "I miss them." He said with a croaky voice and reached out for a glass of water that stood on his desk but accidentally knocked it over his drawings. "Oh no!"

"Don't worry about it." Mokuba told his upset nephew. He mopped up the spilt water with an item of clothing that he grabbed from nearby and then picked up the two pictures. "I'll put these somewhere safe to dry."

"Thank you." Jay sniffed as Mokuba left his room.

As he descended the stairs, Mokuba looked at the drawing of Jay and his two siblings when an idea struck him. There was no way that a mother would give up one of her children without the other, so if he could track down the other two he'd persuade his brother to adopt them two. He knew how strongly Kaiba felt about siblings saying together. This way Jay could be with them and have somebody to keep him company during the times that Kaiba was working late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was nearing lunchtime as Kaiba sat behind the desk in his office. Busily typing away on his laptop he would not be stopping to eat until he had finished putting together the speech for the meeting he had that afternoon. Normally he didn't have any problems with speeches but just recently he found himself reciting children's songs and stories inside his head which made it difficult to concentrate. He stopped to reread what was typed and frowned before he deleted the last paragraph as he was sure that his business partners didn't what to know where and how it was best to eat green eggs and ham.

Letting out a sigh Kaiba flopped back in his chair. It seemed so long since he had spent time with Jay. Sure he phoned his son each night before bedtime to read him a goodnight story or rhyme but it just wasn't the same. He longed to be with him to make up for all those years that he wasn't around and prove that he could be a good father.

Suddenly the doors to his office flew open and Mokuba entered at a quick pace. Kaiba knew instantly that something was wrong as his brother always phoned ahead and knocked before entering his work space. He stood up from his chair. "Mokie what's wrong?" he asked fearing that something had happened to Jay, but Mokuba didn't answer as he continued to head straight towards him.

What happened next Kaiba would not have expecting in a million years but did. He staggered slightly as he was struck in his jaw by his brother's fist. The inside of his lip cut as it rubbed against his teeth and warm blood oozed out. He put his fingers up to the wound as he stared at his brother.

Mokuba rubbed his hand and whimpered slightly not knowing just how much the punch would hurt him too. He looked up and met his older brother's shocked look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you bleed." He apologised on seeing the blood before his voice turned cold. "But you deserved it."

Kaiba looked at the blood on his fingertips and slowly rubbed them together. "Please do enlighten me to your reasoning." He spoke with a hint of anger in his voice that he tried his best to hold back.

"You lied to me. Again!" snapped Mokuba. "But more importantly, you lied to Jay."

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked as he sat back down in his chair.

"I've spoken to our lawyers and they told me everything about how you got custody over Jay." He explained, but didn't say that he'd been trying to trace Jay's siblings through them.

"And?" Kaiba asked with an eyebrow raised. He did his best to stay calm as he knew that his younger brother would have disapproved of the whole thing.

"You bribed a judge to get what you wanted!" Mokuba screamed in disbelief. "And then you made him believe that his family didn't want him anymore!"

"He needed to be here with us, where he belongs." Kaiba tried to make Mokuba see that Jay should have been with him from the start. Then he grumbled; "Not with those Wheelers."

"They're his family!" Mokuba screamed again.

"He's my son." Kaiba said through clenched teeth. Why couldn't Mokuba see the situation through his eyes? If it was him who had found out that he had a son, he knew that Mokuba would surely do the same, or at least a similar, thing. But then again Mokuba was the kind of man who would be there from day one of his child's birth.

"Is that really the reason why you wanted him? Because of his bloodline?" Mokuba asked as he slowly leaned onto his brother's desk. "Or did you just want to get at Joey?"

"How dare you question me on something like that!" finally losing control of his temper, Kaiba rose and reached out towards Mokuba who was faster than him and stepped quickly out of his range. He couldn't believe that his own brother thought that he'd only done what he had to spite Joey. That was just an added bonus. "This is my son we're talking about."

"I know, which is why it's important that he's not being used as a weapon in some stupid little conflict between the two of you." Mokuba let out a sigh. "Children aren't possessions that you can just buy or take from others. They're people just like the rest of us, but unfortunately they don't have the chance to say what's best for them. That's decided by their parents and the law. You corrupted the law to your own means which makes you no better than our stepfather." Kaiba listen to what his brother had to say but stared at Mokuba coldly for comparing him to Gozaburo. Mokuba continued; "You've ruined a perfectly happy child."

"I haven't ruined him." Kaiba argued.

"Really?" Mokuba's eyebrows were both raised with sarcastic surprise. "How much time have you spent with Jay recently? You're the CEO of your own company so surely you could arrange to spend time with him…"

"I've been busy." Kaiba interrupted as he seated himself once more.

"You're always busy!" Mokuba exclaimed. "If you bothered to spend time with him you'd see that he's miserable. All of the toys that you bought him to try and bribe his affection remain in their boxes as he'd rather draw. He draws pictures of the things he loves and what makes him happy." He reached inside his pocket, removed and unfolded the picture of Jay, Nathan and Aurora, before he passed it across to his brother. "These are the two people he loves and misses the most."

Staring down at the picture Kaiba had a hard time trying to figure out who the people were. He guessed that one of them was his son and that the others were Joey and Mai. It was hard to tell what the young boy had drawn as it was all blurred after having water spilt on it.

"They're his brother and sister." Mokuba explained.

"My heart bleeds." Kaiba said rolling his eyes and turning in his chair so that his back was now facing his brother. A sign that he wasn't going to pay anymore attention to what would be said.

"You tore siblings apart." Mokuba said trying to keep himself from shouting. This was the thing that he found hardest to take as his brother had believed very strongly in them staying together back when they where at the orphanage. He got no reply from the chair. "I give up! It's no good trying to talk to you when you're like this. It's just proof that you're still the same insensitive, arrogant asshole that Gozaburo created." He shouted but still got no answer.

As Mokuba made his way out of the office he stopped. His voice remained calm as he spoke; "Seto, you're my brother and I will always love you because of that, but don't expect me to stand by you as you do something that I don't agree with." And then he was gone.

Kaiba heard the door close as Mokuba left the room. He turned back round and placed the drawing flat on the desk. He had been biting on his swollen lip and his eyes were watering slightly. Mokuba knew his weak spot, which would make him think hard about what he had done. How could he have tore Jay away from his brother and sister and not thought about how each one was feeling? Closing his eyes, he leaned back in his chair and thought about what he should do next.

Two hours later when his phone rang he was still sat like that with wet checks. He wiped his eyes before picking up the phone. "Kaiba." He said as usual.

"The limo's ready for you sir." Roland's voice came down the line.

He had forgotten all about the meeting he was due to attend. "It won't be needed." Kaiba said as he stared at the screensaver on his laptop, which was a continuous loop of pictures of Jay. "Tell them to postpone the meeting. No tell them to cancel the whole thing. I have more important matters to be dealing with." He slammed down the receiver.

The picture of Jay that was currently being shown was of the first time he had smiled after coming to live at the mansion. Kaiba smiled at the sight and memory of that day as tears rolled down his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Yay, I won!" Mokuba cried as he jumped up from his seat. The young boy was extremely happy at having finally beaten his brother at a game of chess.

"See, I told you that practice would pay off." Seto smiled to see his brother so happy. It had seemed like such a long time ago that Mokuba had last smiled before they had been placed in the orphanage.

"I'm going to tell everyone." Mokuba laughed as he bounced around in front of his brother.

"Go ahead." With a smile on his face Seto watched his younger brother race around the room to tell all of the other boys and girls about his chess win.

"You let him win didn't you?" a little girl asked from behind Seto. She and another boy had been watching the two brothers the whole time.

"Yep." Came the reply from behind a wide smile.

"Why?" asked the puzzled boy. "You could have easily beaten him."

"He's been trying so hard, and just look at how happy he is now." Seto watched as Mokuba had almost finished boasting to everyone in the room. "If winning against me makes him this happy then I don't mind losing every now and then." He ignored the '_whatever' _said by the two children as he watched his brother go through the open double doors and outside into the yard to tell everybody out there too. They obviously didn't understand the connection between the two of them.

"Seto!" called one of the carers from the door which lead to the rest of the building. "Can you come here please?" Her voice wasn't harsh but he had the feeling that he was in trouble. Again.

Getting up from his seat, Seto made his way to her. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it." He protested as the carer closed the door behind them. "Marcus got that nosebleed from a fall, _after _I caught him hitting Mokie."

"Don't worry you're not in trouble." The carer assured him as they walked down the corridor.

Seto let out a sigh of relief. What he had said was true but it was him who had pushed the boy to make him fall. Nobody bullied his little brother and got away with it. "Then what is it?"

"We've found some parents for you." The carer smiled down.

"And Mokie?" Seto asked as he refused to be separated from his brother.

The smile on the carer's face fell but she nodded in reply. "We've got your belongings packed and they're going to take you now. Mokuba will be sent along shortly."

"Promise?" Asked the rather sceptical young boy.

The carer forced a smile and nodded before they entered the room where Seto was to be introduced to his new parents.

Back in the games room, the boy and girl now sat playing a game of chess. They were approached by Mokuba who was now looking for his brother. "Where's Seto?"

"The carer took him away." The boy simply said as he moved a pawn.

"Why?" Mokuba asked and was worried about what trouble his brother had landed himself in again for protecting him from the bullies.

"Don't know." Shrugged the girl as she moved her knight and took the pawn that the boy had previously moved. "Maybe he's been adopted?" She received a glare from the boy for taking his piece.

"No, we're both going to be adopted together." Laughed Mokuba nervously. That was the way that his brother had promised him.

"Don't count on it." Smirked the boy as he indicated out the window behind the girl as a car was driving off with Seto seated in the back.

"Seto?" Now Mokuba was confused. His brother never lied to him but there he was being driven away without him.

"So much for brotherly loved." The boy snorted as he made his next move on the chess board.

Mokuba ran back outside through the open doors at the far end only to see the car speed off. "Seto!" he shouted at the top of his voice before he broke down into tears.

In the back of the car Seto sensed that something wasn't right. As the huge gates began to open to let them out he asked; "What about Mokie?"

"Pardon honey?" The woman replied not understanding his question. The car driven by her husband was now clear of the gates as they closed behind them.

"My brother, Mokuba." Seto stated. He had the feeling that he had been lied to by the carer. Just like the time his uncle had told him and Mokuba that the orphanage was only a play group and that he would return for them both later. "You are adopting him too right?"

He watched as the couple momentarily stared at each other before the man nodded to his wife and then looked into his rear view mirror and smiled. "Of course we are, but we're coming back for him next week."

Anger began to build up inside Seto as he knew that he was being lied to after all. He couldn't believe that he had fallen for a trick like this. The car came to a stand still at a red light and he immediately tried to open the door. He struggled with it a couple for times as the safe latch was on but it wouldn't open.

The car started to move again so thinking quickly he put plan B into action. Winding down the window as far as it would go he put his arm out and opened the door from the outside. Despite the shouts from the couple for him to stop, Seto threw himself out of the open door and landed on the sidewalk.

Quickly he pushed himself up as he heard the car screech to a halt and ran back to the orphanage as fast as his legs would carry him. He would not allow himself to be parted from Mokuba for any reason.

As the orphanage came into sight he knew that the only way he'd be able to get back in would be to climb the fence as he was sure that the mechanically operated gates would not be opened for a child, especially one that had just been adopted from there.

Throwing himself at the wire fence, Seto wasted no time in scaling to the top were he was met with coils of barbed wire that was there to keep any intruders out. _More like keep all of the children in, _he thought to himself as he hesitated for a moment deciding the best way to get over the sharp spikes.

Feeling a hand clasp around his right ankle he looked down to see the couple stood there trying to coax him down. But Seto was having none of it, kicked hard to free himself and then forced himself up onto the coiled spikes before falling down to the ground on the other side.

He cried out as he hit the green field. His body was covered with cuts and scratches from the barbed wire and his left arm burned with pain after having landed on it. The concerned woman on the other side of the fence asked if he was okay.

Thinking of returning to his brother was the only thing that made Seto got up from where he lay. He ached so much and wanted to cry out all of his pain but the determination he had to see Mokuba again seemed to lock it away to enable him to carry on. He got to his feet and ran across the field shouting out for his brother. "Mokie!"

Mokuba sat on the ground crying as he heard his brother's calls. He looked up through teary eyes and saw Seto running towards him. He picked himself up and raced over to his brother were he grabbed hold of him tightly as he cried; "You said you'd never leave me. Why did you go with them?"

"They tricked me by saying that they were going to take us both." Seto cried freely with mixed tears of joy from being reunited with his brother, and tears of pain from his injuries. "When I found out that they were lying I came back to you."

The two brothers continued to cry as they held each other until the carer approached them a short while later. "That was a very stupid and naughty thing that you just did." She told Seto who stopped his tears and wiped them away.

"And what about you!" he screamed angrily at the carer which took her by surprise. He had been in trouble before for getting into fights but never spoke back to any of the carers before. "You lied to me and said that they were taking Mokie too." He felt Mokuba half hiding behind him as he had hold of his injured arm which caused tears to form in his eyes from the pain.

For a moment the carer didn't know what to say. She turned to face the couple who had come back for their newly adopted son before she turned back to Seto and coldly said: "You stupid boy. Don't you want parents?"

Seto found it hard to keep himself from crying but somehow managed it. He longed to have new parents. Somebody who would care and lookout for him and his brother. He didn't want to have to play the part of a parent as well as a brother to Mokuba. He wanted to be a child without a care in the world but wasn't willing to give up the only thing he loved. "Not if I'm separated from Mokie." He said firmly.

The carer turned to the couple and asked if they'd consider adopting Mokuba too. Whilst the woman seemed to be sympathetic to the situation her husband was not. He shook his head and handed back the adoption papers before he and his wife left.

With a heavy heart Seto watched as his chance of a family left without him. He turned and looked at his terrified brother. A smiled appeared across Seto's face to assure Mokuba that everything was okay. Nobody would ever be able to rip them apart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The door to the mansion opened before Kaiba had even gotten the chance to open it for himself. There was nothing unusual with the situation except the fact that he was returning home far earlier than what he had planned. "Where's Jay." He asked his maid as he passed by her through the doorway.

"In his room playing with master Mokuba." The maid replied happily.

Kaiba nodded his head in thanks before starting to make his way up the stairwell. "Jay!" he shouted out as he reached the last step. He felt his stomach churn at the thought that Mokuba may have told everything to Jay about who he came to be there. Surely his brother wouldn't do anything like that?

Knocking lightly on the closed door to his son's room, Kaiba opened it and entered. He saw Mokuba dive down the side of the bed out of sight and Jay, who was chasing after his uncle, stopped and squealed; "You're home early!"

"I need to speak to you about something." Kaiba said forcing out the words from behind a fake smile. He had to do what he had decided back in his office before he chanced his mind.

"It's okay." Jay smiled up at him as he came closer. The police hat that he was wearing slipped down over his eyes and he pushed it back up with ease. "Uncle Mokie told me."

"He what!" Kaiba glanced over to his brother who had popped his head up from his hiding place with a sheepish smile on his face. He couldn't believe that Mokuba did actually tell Jay after all, and felt his heartbeat increase rapidly with fear.

"About why you have to work late." Jay continued pushing his hat up again. "It's because you're the CEO who everybody relies on to sort things out."

"Oh that." Kaiba said with relief and felt his heart rate begin to slow down again. He should have known better than to think that Mokuba would do anything like that. Once again he forced the smile upon his face again. "What I have to say is something different." he began but was cut off by his son's excitement.

"You wanna play too?" Jay asked "We're playing cops 'n robbers. Uncle Mokie is the robber and I'm the cop." He explained but only got a silent stare from Kaiba. "Aw, come on dad, you can be my back-up partner."

Kaiba couldn't believe his ears at hearing Jay call him _dad, _and from the look he saw on Mokuba's face, neither could he. He had been waiting for the day that this would happen but at the moment hearing that word just made him feel like someone had stabbed him through the heart. Seeing Jay smile up at him after pushing his hat up again made the imaginary blade dig deeper and twist inside his heart.

"Okay." Kaiba told his son quietly, as he held back the aching in his heart. "Just for a little while." He watched as Jay ran and jumped on top of his uncle pretending to handcuff him. _Just a few more hours, _Kaiba told himself. _Then you have to tell him. You have to give him up._

Father and son sat on the bed as they read a book together. Jay was wearing his pyjamas and sat in front of his father as they both leaned back onto the headboard. Kaiba came to the end of the story and closed the book. He sighed heavily and forced himself to say what was on his mind before he changed it again.

"There's something I have to tell you." Kaiba spoke quietly as he saw Jay's smiling face beam up at him. "It's about your parents." He felt his heart rate quicken at the thought of finally revealing everything to his son.

"I miss them." Jay whispered as he lowered his head sadly. "I know that I shouldn't because they don't want me anymore, but I do." He sniffed and wiped a tear away before asking; "What about your parents?"

"They're both dead." Kaiba replied to his son's question. He felt really bad for making Jay believe that his didn't love him.

"I'm sorry." Jay whispered thinking that he had said something wrong.

"Don't be." Kaiba assured him. "It happened a long time ago." And yet after all these years he still missed them both, especially his mother. He didn't want to make his son feel that way.

Unexpectedly Jay threw his arms around his father's waist and hugged him tightly. Kaiba felt a wave of terror wash over him. Right now Jay loved him dearly but that love would soon disappear once he had told him everything. But it was_ his_ choice; _he_ didn't have to say anything. Things could still remain the same as they were and Jay wouldn't find out the truth until he was much older. Kaiba had considered this as an option but knew that it would still be as hard a task to do even then.

"Look, Jay, I haven't been very honest with you." Kaiba said as he pulled his son off him. His heart felt like it was about to explode if it beat any faster. Staring Jay in the eyes he began to tell him the truth; "Your parents do want you. It was me that took you away from them."

Jay's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in disbelief from what he had been told. "Why?" he asked almost crying.

"It's complicated." Kaiba said not wanting to go into details. "But I want to put things right by returning you to them, before you start to hate me."

"I won't hate you." Jay said honestly which made Kaiba's heart rate lessen as some of his fear melted away. "Daddy says that if you spend your life hating somebody that you just become the hated in return." He stared harder. "You didn't answer me. Why did you take me away from them?"

"Like I said it's complicated." Kaiba replied wanting to break the eye contact between them. He never knew just how uncomfortable it could be to be questioned by a child, but he only had himself to blame for the situation he was in now.

"Then explain it to me." Jay demanded. After receiving a blank look he raised his eyebrows. "I'm six years old, not retarded."

Kaiba found it hard not to be amused by the demand and statement he had just heard. A faint smile appeared on his face as he thought about how much his son was like him when he was younger. "Do you know where babies come from?"

"From the mommy's belly." Jay nodded and with a smile added; "And I know how they get there."

For a moment Kaiba was surprised to know that a six year old knew so much about sex but then laughed; "Close enough." As Jay had told him that they get there by '_the daddy's magic.' _He really didn't fancy pointing out the correct way to his son as the one time explaining everything to Mokuba had been difficult and embarrassing enough.

Moving from behind Jay, Kaiba now sat next to him on the bed looking at the floor as he spoke. "Before your parents were married, I put a baby in your mother's belly .At the time I didn't know and we didn't see each other for a long, long time."He took a deep breath. "Later, when you were born it was your daddy who was there for you, but I am your real father. When I found this out I became angry with your parents and wanted you all to myself." He raised his head and turned to look at the young boy. "That's why I took you away from them. I lied to you about them because I wanted to be your _daddy_."

For a moment there was silence. Kaiba couldn't believe that he had shared information like this. The kind of feelings that were always hidden from everyone else, even his own brother. He had pretty much raised Mokuba all on his own because he had too, but now he longed to raise his own family.

Jay thought about what he had been told before speaking. "So what you're saying is that I have two daddies?" Not quite what Kaiba had been trying to explain but at least he had been following what was said. A huge smiled appeared on his face as he hugged Kaiba once more. "I must be the luckiest boy alive!"

Kaiba felt the stabbing knife in his heart again. He had told Jay the truth and still the boy loved him. It would be so easy for him to just leave things at that and not let him go but he knew that it had to be done. "Tomorrow I'm going to take you back to where you belong with your family."

"You should come too and then we can all live together." Jay suggested as he still had his arms wrapped tightly around his father.

"That's a nice idea, but I won't be coming with you." Kaiba ran his hand over Jay's sandy coloured hair. The mind of a child was so simple and problems were easily solved, but this wasn't the world that they lived in and he knew that the Wheelers would never let him anywhere near Jay ever again. He held back his sorrow as he felt it build up at the back of his throat. "You may not see me for some time."

"Why won't I see you?" Jay asked innocently as he pulled away and looked up at his father.

The truth that his parents would keep them apart might cause Jay to react badly towards them when he would be returned the next day, and after doing everything that he had already done, Kaiba knew it was best to not tell him this. "Because there's a lot of work that I have to do for my company. It will mean that I'll be spending all of my time there instead of here with you, and I don't want you to get lonely all by yourself." He could feel his eyes begin to water and his throat burn as he forced a smile onto his face. "Come on, it's passed your bedtime, now sleep."

"Okay." Jay smiled before he crawled over to his pillows and got under the covers. He yawned as he watched his father cross the room to the door. "Goodnight, dad."

Closing the door, Kaiba stood frozen for a moment as his heart was stabbed again by the word _'dad'_. There was no going back now; Jay would be gone by tomorrow evening. He covered his mouth with his hand and closed his eyes to stop the tears.

"You okay?" Mokuba's voice came from down the corridor.

"I'm fine." Kaiba said wiping his hand from his face and blocking off his emotions. "I've spoken to him about what's happened and I'm going to return him to the Wheelers tomorrow." He began to stride off away from his brother. "I just have to contact them."

"I'll do that for you." Mokuba said quickly. "You've done enough today already and I'm proud of you for choosing the right thing to do." He watched as his brother stopped. "Besides I don't think that they'd talk to you anyway."

"Thanks Mokie." Kaiba said without looking back at his brother. He continued to walk away from Mokuba and too his room.

His brother might have thought it the right thing to do, but now Kaiba's heart was shattered at having to let go of his son. Of course Mokuba would never know just how much he was hurting right now as admitting his feelings once was painful enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**It was brought to my attention that this story was missing it's last part which I could of swore I had posted. **

**Oh, well it's here now.  
**

**Chapter 9**

Mokuba had arranged with the Wheelers for them to pick up Jay from the park just after lunchtime the next day. He had hoped to handover his nephew on his own, sparing his brother anymore heartache of saying goodbye and also avoiding a possible fight breakout between Joey and Kaiba. But his brother had been determined to spend every last minute with the young boy before he had to give him up and so the three of them waited in the park for the Wheelers to appear.

Everything had been sorted to erase every bit of evidence that the custody trial had ever taken place. At first the judge and lawyers involved were reluctant to do anything without further payment from Kaiba, but after being blackmailed with the revealing of the whole trial they soon changed their minds. If the truth had happened to be made public they would have lost their careers and probably put on trial themselves, whilst Kaiba would still have his company and lose nothing from it all.

The chains for the swing creaked as Jay swung backwards and forwards. Occasionally Kaiba would push his son to send him higher in the air. Usually Jay would be laughing hard from each push he received but today just remained silent.

"They're here." Mokuba informed his brother who looked almost terrified at what was about to happen. "It's time to give him back now Seto."

It couldn't be time, not yet, he needed more time to be able to say goodbye to his son as he knew that the Wheelers would never allow him near Jay again after what he had done to them. Kaiba looked across the park to see both Jay's parents and siblings coming towards them. Joey had the baby girl in a baby carrier strapped to his front; no doubt that it had probably been Mai's idea in order to stop her husband from getting into a fight with him for taking their son. Mai held the hand of Jay's younger brother, who carried a teddy bear as he sucked his thumb.

"Mommy! Daddy! Nathan! Aurora!" Jay shouted happily as he hopped down from the swing and raced over to them leaving the two Kaiba brothers behind him.

Kaiba painfully watched as his son sprinted away, not giving him the chance to say farewell yet knowing that that's exactly what he deserved. He saw the happy family gather around, both parents shedding tears of joy as they hugged their son whilst the younger brother smiled and handed over the teddy bear he'd been carrying. "Let's go." He said to Mokuba not wanted to stay a moment longer for fear he may break down the same way as he'd heard Mai and Joey back in the courtroom on the day he'd snatched his son.

"Wait dad!" Jay called, teddy bear in hand, as he ran back over to Kaiba even though it had been against his parent's wishes.

Feeling the hateful glares from the Wheelers, Kaiba stopped, dropped down to embrace Jay who ran straight into his arms and fought back the mixed tears of happiness and sadness that he felt for his son return to him to say goodbye. "I'll miss you." He whispered as he held the boy tightly not wanting to let him go.

"I'll see you again though, won't I?" Jay asked innocently as he pulled back.

Looking up with what could have been mistaken for as pleading eyes; Kaiba continued to receive hateful looks. "Of course." He lied and forced a smile for his son.

Jay frowned as he didn't believe the words that left Kaiba's mouth and held up the teddy bear. "This is mister Tiddles. I've had him since I was born and he always keeps me company when I'm lonely." He pushed the toy forward towards Kaiba. "I want you to have him."

Kaiba looked at the teddy bear which clearly meant so much to his son. "I can't." he said knowing that to take the bear would leave him with nothing but painful memories of Jay.

"You need him more than me." Jay replied sadly as he forced mister Tiddles into Kaiba's hands and hugged him one last time. "Goodbye dad."

As Jay left, Kaiba felt like his heart had been ripped out and shown in front of him. He watched the boy happily return to his family as they all laughed and smiled together before walking away whilst he remained crouched down grasping the bear and failed to keep himself from crying.

"Seto?" Mokuba approached his brother. "You did the right thing." He placed his hand on Kaiba's shoulder and waited for the crying to stop.

**END**


End file.
